


Sheer Moonlight

by tenelkadjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenelkadjo/pseuds/tenelkadjo
Summary: A smut one shot with no plot. Reader insert.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 274





	Sheer Moonlight

The way you feel is dangerous and you know it. As you approach him, you know that you cannot have him the way you want. There will be no removing of the helmet or armor, no knowledge of even his real name. The only thing that drives you forward is that you can at least have him in a way that no one else can, no matter how small.

Mando is sitting in a chair across the room. The two of you are staying in cramped quarters for a couple of days until the ship repairs are finished. This has heightened everything, made it much worse. Your heart is beating quickly and you are wearing so little that you feel exposed especially compared to Mando who is in his armor and helmet.

You don't know what he is thinking but he doesn't tell you to stop. As you approach him, he tilts his head just enough to know that he wants you as much as you want him. You stop in front of him. The sheer fabric is draped across your skin, barely hiding your body from the moonlight pouring in through the window.

Mando looks up at you and it is all you can do not to lean forward and yank off his helmet, see the man underneath and finally look upon him. But you would never do such a thing to him and he knows it. Instead, your fingers trail up your body, tugging the fabric up just enough to expose your bare stomach.

You take another step forward. The fabric is light weight, something you bought so long ago as a splurge, something you never thought you would wear especially in front of a mandalorian. It sparkles in the moonlight, just enough to make your skin glow as it hugs your body.

Your fingers move upwards, raising more of the fabric inch by inch. Suddenly, Mando leans forward and brushes your hands away. His own gloved hands trail down your stomach, down across your bellybutton, stopping just before the fabric covering your pussy. You know you are wet; you wish he would take his fingers lower, touch you down there but he doesn't. Instead, Mando's covered fingertips lightly touch your skin.

It feels good. Not as good as if it was him alone. But good enough that you let out a small sigh, wanting him to touch more of you. His hands start to move upwards, and in one swoop the sheer fabric is pushed off you, landing on the floor, exposing you completely to Mando who is in head to toe armor.

You are blushing. Being like this in front of him – it is new, different, exciting and intimidating all at once. It is a leap of faith to show someone yourself to utterly knowing that you won't get the same out of the other person. Even so, you look at Mando's helmet, hoping he can sense what you want, how much you need him, that he feels the same desire.

His hands move up your hips before pulling you closer to him. You let out a small gasp, your hands going to his shoulders to steady himself. Mando's covered hands move all the way up the sides of your body before cupping your tits. You close your eyes, marveling in the touch of him, gloves or not.

He pinches your nipples, tugging on them lightly in between his fingers. It is not enough but it will have to do. You wish he could take them in his mouth, throw you on the floor, fuck you here and now. The desire only heightens every nerve in your body to respond to his touch.

You can hear him breathing harder through his helmet and it is the sexiest sound you ever heard. You know then he wishes he could do more. The desire is rolling off him as he abruptly tugs you into his lap.

You gasp; his armor is so cold against your skin that it takes you by surprise. Suddenly naked in his lap, you throw your arms around his neck for balance, settling in against him. Mando shrugs your hands off; for a second, you think he has changed his mind.

Instead he says, “Face the other way.” His tone is clipped but the tension is clearly heard. It is evident how much he wants you. His voice is low, deep, modified slightly from the helmet.

You obey, turning so that your back is flat against Mando's chest. The armor is so cold! You shiver but he brings his arms around you, making sure you are firmly settled on his lap. His legs knock against yours, forcing your legs to part and you understand what he is about to do.

His gloved hands move down across your pussy lips. You whimper, wanting him inside you but Mando is teasing you. His fingers linger against your slit and instinctively you wiggle your hips, trying to get his fingers in you.

You no longer notice nor care that his armor is cold. Even though you cannot have Mando the way you want him, just being in his lap, feeling his fingers against your pussy is more than you ever thought would happen.

“Mando, please...” You whisper, begging quietly and he finally relents and slips a finger inside you.

You lean back fully against him, a moan escaping you as his finger gently moves inside you. You wish it was his cock; you imagine him pounding into you, armor or not, you wish it was possible. As if sensing where your thoughts were, he pulls his finger away.

Frustrated, you open your mouth to protest. Yet before you can, his finger rubs across your clit. Your protest turns to a moan. Mando's finger slowly rolls across your clit, taking his time, watching you squirm in his lap. His breathing is harder now as he works your clit. Even though you cannot see his face, you know he is watching you through his helmet. His other hand is gripping your waist, holding you steady.

Mando begins to rub your clit a little faster as he speaks quietly, “Do you like that?”

“Y-yes,” You breath, the sound of his voice turning you on, “Don't stop.”

His finger doesn't stop, the pace in which he rubs your clit is steady. It is just enough to make you want more, not enough to make you cum. “Say please.” He orders and his voice is low, right in your ear and in that moment the helmet doesn't bother you.

“Mando, please,” You whisper, “Please don't stop.”

He hears your pleas and his finger moves quicker over your clit. Gasping, you arch your hips a little in response. Mando holds you steady and you know he won't let you fall off his lap.

“I like the way you respond when I touch you.” He says.

Your heart swells with appreciation. Mando knows that you cannot see his face; no visual cues can help you understand him or how he is feeling in this moment so he speaks to you. You would kiss him if...well...

His finger moves even faster across your clit. You can feel the pressure building now, knowing you are going to cum soon. You cannot imagine what you must look like: completely naked on a mandalorian, grinding against his fingers, about to climax. You are panting, moaning, trying to grind your hips against his finger which is circling your clit so rapidly that it is impossible not to -

A loud moan tumbles from your lips as you climax. Mando holds you tightly as his finger teases your clit. The strongest orgasm of your life rolls through you, a wave of pleasure that you cannot believe you are experiencing just from being in his lap.

Coming down from the pleasure, you relax against him, trying to catch your breath. In this moment, you could fall asleep against him. Instead, you tilt your face so you can look at his helmet. Neither of you speak. Your thighs ache slightly from the pleasure he has given you; his armor is warmer now from your body against it.

You close your eyes, knowing that if you fell asleep right here, Mando would protect you. In that moment, it is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my work, please consider taking a look at my patreon! you can get early access to my projects as well as blog posts about my works: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks


End file.
